Rhael Celtigar
Rhael wears clothing that meets his needs, whether it be looking presentable at a feast or out tracking in the wilderness. Greys, blacks, and greens are his colors, though at a feast he will represent his house to the fullest extent. Biography Born in 274 AA to Vaegar Celtigar and Dacey Celtigar, formerly Cave, Rhael was their first child. He came out of his mother's womb with a full head of white hair and very warm, so much so that it was feared he might have a fever. It would take years for people to realize why that had happened. His mother, Dacey, was the first to understand why, as she began to notice things about the now five year old boy. He had a sense of nobility about him, and while he was of the royal line, however far down it he might be, there was more to it. He didn't seem like just another Celtigar who held the traits of Old Valyria, there was more to it. While it was common for mothers to refer to their children as "their little angel," there was much more meaning in it when Dacey called her son that. A year later, Vaegar said it was time for Rhael to do more than just play fight with the other boys using sticks, and began to train his son with a wooden sword before handing him off to the master-at-arms. While Rhael wasn't the worst with a sword, and later a shield, he wasn't outstanding. His skill with a bow was undeniable, and after a few years of training with all three, Vaegar suggested that Rhael put the sword and shield last in his regiment of training, or to just entirely skip it. He followed the suggestion and focused on the bow with the entirity of his time. Vaegar also took Rhael on his first hunt, the boy shooting a doe meer seconds after spotting her. Vaegar began to look at Rhael in the same way as his mother did from this point on, noticing more to him than just his Valyrian looks. Three years later his father arranged Rhael to squire for Prince Jacaerys, much to Rhael's elation. He had adored the Prince, an authoritative figure who bore the same aura as him, and felt honored to be his squire. To celebrate, his father bought the boy an eagle, who Rhael trained to near perfection. Though the bird's wingspan was greater than Rhael's height, he found himself feeling safe when it was around. Rhael grew close to Prince Jacaerys who noticed the same nobility as he did in himself, and eventually was invited on a dragonhunt, his first, with the Prince. He became extatic when they saw Sunburst, the famed dragon of the Stepstones, fly overhead, only to be disappointed by the fact that the dragon was flying the exact opposite direction of their boat, leaving them no way to chase it. He returned to Claw Isle with Prince Jacaerys and regaled the court with the tale of the beautiful Golden Terror. It was then that Rhael was tasked with one single mission. Find, and if possible, tame a dragon. Just a mere boy of four-and-ten, he asked his two friends, ____ and Cedric, the first a known bookworm and very knowledgable on the subject of dragons, the second a close friend who he had begun to hunt with when he was given leave to do so by Prince Jacaerys. He was given leave to cease being Prince Jacaerys' squire to set out to the Red Mountains and the Stepstones with a ship from the Celtigar fleet, small enough to be manned by just three people, to search the regions for Sunburst and Sunder, the two dragons who were known to be alive due to spottings by smallfolk and in the case of Sunburst, Rhael himself. He dyed his hair and departed for Dorne, accompanied by just his two friends. The next eight years would be barely fruitful, granting only moments of spotting the beasts, finding remains of their meals, and listening to tales about them. The three would live off what they could buy in villages, but largely relied on Cedric and Rhael to provide the meat. They slept in caves, under quickly built canopies in the woods, on mountain slopes, and in abandoned huts. They'd send reports of their findings, checking back in at Claw Isle several times a year to rest and receive more funds. About four years into their search, they met a Maester by the name of Ilyn in the Red Mountains, who helped the group dragon lore and making sure none of them fell too ill on their travels. After eight years, Rhael returned to Claw Isle to stay, and see what would happen after the Council of Harrenhal. But now that it's over, Rhael must return to his mission. Timeline * 274 AA: Rhael is born * 279 AA: His mother begins to notice Rhael's Fireblood. * 280 AA: Rhael begins to train with the sword, shield, and bow. * 283 AA: Clearly much more skilled with the bow than a sword and shield, Rhael focuses his time on the bow. He goes on his first hunt. * 286 AA: Rhael squires for his cousin, Prince Jacaerys. * 288 AA: Rhael goes on his first dragonhunt with his cousin, Prince Jacaerys, and they spot Sunburst flying over them. * 289-297 AA: Rhael embarks on his dragonhunt. * 298 AA: Rhael returns to Claw Isle to attend the Great Council at Harrenhal, and then returns to Claw Isle with King Jacaerys. Family * Vaegar Celtigar * Dacey Celtigar (Cave) ** Rhael Celtigar ** Maegor Celtigar ** Visenya Brune of Brownhollow (Celtigar) Friends * Maester Ilyn - Archetype: Maester ** Archetype: Wanderer * Cedric - Archetype: Hunter Category:Valyrian Category:Clawman Category:House Celtigar